


Size Eight

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Interrupted Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Peter and Johnny (almost) double date with MJ and her girlfriend.





	Size Eight

“Bowling,” Johnny repeated, doubtfully. Peter tugged at his hand impatiently, but Johnny dug in his feet–nothing short of spider-strength was moving him from this specific spot on the grimy sidewalks of New York. “Like, wearing rented shoes and ugly button downs, bowling?”

Peter snorted. “You’ve worn uglier shirts, believe me. Besides–”

Johnny made a strangled noise. “I have _what now_?”

“Oh, for the love of god,” Peter said, and in a move too quick for Johnny to set him on fire for being a bad boyfriend, he slung Johnny over one shoulder and marched into the bowling alley. “Double dating with MJ and her mystery girlfriend was your idea, Torchy. _I_ just wanted to do a bit of light stalking.”

“I didn’t know it would mean _rented shoes_ , Pete!” Johnny squirmed, trying to get an arm free to… grab Peter’s ear, or stick a finger up his nose, or something. The whole caveman-manhandling thing was only fun in the bedroom.

(That was, of course, a lie. But it’s not like he was going to let Peter have the upper hand so easily.)

Peter ignored his complaining, and probably didn’t even notice the squirming. “He’s a size eight,” he told the wide eyed teenager at the counter, nicking Johnny’s wallet from his back pocket.

Johnny gave up, letting himself fall limp with defeat and turning his gaze to the bowling alley. It was… well, it was a bowling alley. Even having Peter’s butt in the foreground could not improve its horrendous carpet, and the music playing over the grainy speakers was the kind of oldies Johnny remembered playing between movies at the drive-in when he was a kid. Nice enough memories to be reminded of, he supposed, but the music still _sucked_.

He waved at MJ, who was probably the only human being alive capable of making a bowling shirt look stylish, and she took one look at him and almost fell over laughing.

“Your friends suck,” Johnny told Peter.

The girl behind the counter cleared her throat awkwardly. “Here are, um… both of your shoes?”

Johnny made a disgusted noise, and Peter’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, because his Aunt May had raised him to be polite to retail workers and sometimes he made good on that. “If I give you a nice tip, can you change the radio station to that, uh…” he snapped his fingers a couple times. “Ugh, that one pop station that really likes Lady Gaga, you know the one.”

Johnny perked. “Make that an _exceptionally_ nice tip,” he called, and there was a promising-but-nervous giggle.

“I’ll talk to my manager?” she offered.

“That’s all we can ask for.” Peter slipped Johnny’s wallet back into his pocket, patted his butt lightly, and then finally- _finally-_ put him down. He offered his best grin, the tilted one that made Johnny wanna do stupid things, and chucked him under the chin. “Back in your good graces?”

“Well…” Johnny hummed, hooking his thumb through the belt loop of Peter’s jeans and swaying towards him. Peter’s eyes heated, and his gaze flicked to Johnny’s lips; Johnny paused a few inches back, cocking his head to the side, and asked in his best sultry voice, “Still gonna make me wear other people’s shoes?”

Peter gulped. “Uh…”

Johnny patted him on the cheek. “Say hi to MJ, lover boy,” he said lightly, and extricated himself from Peter’s grip. “These have been cleaned and stuff, right?” he asked the counter girl- Maisy, according to her name tag, but really who knew with these places- and she was blushing somewhere under all of those freckles.

Poor girl probably only just realized who had been bodily carried into her place of business, Johnny thought sympathetically. He’d be star struck if he came face to face with himself, too.

“We’ve got a super powerful disinfectant spray,” Maisy promised, and Johnny pasted his brightest smile on his face.

“Great!” he lied, grabbing both pairs, and wound his way through the rickety plastic tables towards the lane MJ and her lady friend had claimed.

MJ was already steering Peter that direction with one iron handed grip on his elbow, talking a mile a minute with the kind of glamorous ease that she wore like a second skin. Her girlfriend- contrary to every wild conspiracy theory Peter’s impressive imagination had managed to conjure as he paced across the ceiling- looked perfectly normal; even a little nervous to be meeting them.

Rented shoes aside, he noted, this was probably going to be fun. Peter and MJ- Johnny was calling it now- would get way too competitive and way too dramatic, and Johnny and the girlfriend would sneak back to the bar to order a couple beers and laugh at them. It’d be good. It’d be–

Johnny’s phone started blaring.

Peter was at his side in a _second_. “The kids?” he asked immediately, his hand on Johnny’s elbow as he tried to peer over his shoulder at the screen, and Johnny shook his head.

“Not a family emergency, just your run of the mill potentially universe ending emergency,” he said apologetically, meeting MJ’s eyes. “I’m gonna have to–”

“Go, go, both of you!” she swooped forward, wrapping him up in a strong hug for one brief second. “I get it, I promise. We can reschedule.”

“No, what? No!” Johnny gave Peter an unsubtle shove back towards her. He lowered his voice, promising, “Not a Spidey thing. You guys have fun.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, his eyebrows all glowery and conflicted, and Johnny leaned forward to give him the kiss he’d denied him earlier. It was a lingering promise to return, and Peter’s grip was a little too tight.

Johnny didn’t mind.

“I’m sure.” He pulled back, squeezing Peter’s hand as he carefully removed it from his hip, and offered Rhea and MJ a grin. “Sorry about this. Next time, yeah?” And then- not before one last kiss, because Peter was right there and Johnny was only human- he was speed walking to the door.

“Hey, Sue,” he said, phone sandwiched between his shoulder and his ear, launching himself into the air as soon as he was clear of the building. “Catch me up to speed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what a reasonable shoe size is for an adult dude, I'm gonna be real with you


End file.
